Story Mode
The Story Mode, or the Pocket God Stories is a feature of the game Pocket God. It was added in Ep 31: What's the Story Morning Gory?. Overview A Pocket God story is a sequence plays of the Pygmies talking (with word balloons). The stories include animations such as Pygmies changing expressions, weather changes, island changes (etc.). The stories added to the game by the creators so far, are named the same as the name of the episode in which they are added and show some of the features added in that update. Some of the early default stories are not to preview the episodes, but are rather just for fun. Story Editor As well as the default stories, you can use the story editor create your own stories about anything you want. In addition, the story editor is updated with the same features and interactions that are added to the actual playable game. A list of story mode interactions with Pygmies can be found in Story Mode/Interactions. List of Stories :This section will be changed with future updates of the game. Apocalypse, Ow! -'' Outside the temple on Apocalypse Island, Ooga, Klik and Nooby appear. A caption that reads "At long last...All seven Apocalypse Temple symbols are revealed!" then appears. Ooga and Klik notice this change and comment that the clock appears different. Klik then says that the Apocalypse has arrived! Nooby, misunderstanding, is happy about the "pocket lips", and after an outrage from Ooga about this, the Pygmies travel inside the temple after Klik tells them to focus. Now inside the Closet Room, Nooby hears a different voice coming from the closet. Klik then experiences a weird feeling and suddenly appears with shining white eyes saying strange messages...Almost like a prophecy. In his prophecy-state, Klik tells the Pygmies a prophecy (which Ooga comments is like a "nursery rhyme") about the Apocalypse and that Tom, the new guest Pygmy, is the key. He then proceeds to talk about how to summon Xenu in the Xenu Altar, while Ooga and Nooby start to become bored. At the end, Nooby is relieved that Klik has stopped talking, but Klik then says "142 more verses to be recited". Ooga, fed up, jumps off and Nooby follows. Klik is lasered, and a caption appears apoligising, but admitting that "Possessed Prophecy Klik was starting to bore the heck out of us." At the end, the caption says "The end is here!" rather than "The end is near!" from the previous Apocalypse episodes. ''Germs of Endearment -'' Inside the Locust Chamber in the Apocalypse Temple, Klik and Klak spawn. Klik sees a new door that has opened at the bottom of the screen. Klak doesn't know what he's talking about, so Klik decides not to explain. Klak sarcastically suggests that the door contains "all kinds of awesome" and that they should go inside. Now inside the Plague Room, the Pygmies see the Fountain of Death (to which Klik comments is "one UGLY fountain!"). Klak contracts the plague and sneezes, coughs and throws up. After each of these reactions, Klik progressively becomes more disgusted with Klak and realises that Klak has the plague. Klak denies it but then, ironically, dies from the plague (similar to how a Plague Corpse is created). Klik then travels to the Purification Chamber and starts to act like a Purified Pygmy. Klik then dies by Purification. The caption then tries to come up with a moral, but fails. When nobody is left the caption says that the story will be continued. ''Dance Dance Execution -'' On Apocalypse Island, Dooby, Ooga and Klik await their doom when Nooby spawns and tells them to follow him to a shiny sparkly room he found in the temple. Klik immediately suspects another horrible death trap, but decides to get it over with. Travelling through the Chamber of Time and Locust Room, the Pygmies spawn in the Dance Chamber. Everyone except Klik is elated about the new room and have a strange urge to dance. Klik freaks out in the assurance that they will die in the room in one way or another. Dooby reminds him that "such is the way of the universe" and all the Pygmies (including Klik) proceed to dance. They are subsequently lasered. A caption message then advertises the new features that the episode contains. When nobody is left the caption says that the story will be continued. Nooby then spawns and dances, to which a caption responds "Oh, Nooby. Give it a rest." ''The Perfect Swarm - ''Klak and Booga spawn on Apocalypse Island. Booga tells Klak to follow him and then they spawn in the Chamber of Time. They discover that the second door is open and they go in. They then spawn in the Locust Room. Klak says that the room is disgusting and Booga says that it smells horrible but...... He likes horrible smells! Then they discover the Locust Queen and start to talk about the powers of the locusts. Finally a locust enters Klak's mouth and he becomes a Mutant Locust that flies away. The same thing happens to Booga. When nobody is left the caption says that the story will be continued. ''Killing Time ''- Ooga and Klik spawn on Apocalypse Island. They talk about the clock of the temple and decide to go inside. They spawn in the Chamber of Time. The caption gives them some information about the lever and the platform and they talk of the power of the platform like changing them into a young or old versions of themselves. Then Ooga explains that the Gods wanted to make them Ginger Pygmies but a New Zealand company complained. Then the two pygmies throw themselves off the chamber. When nobody is left in the chamber the caption says that the story will be continued. ''12 Days of Fishmas - Ooga and Nooby spawn on Ice Island. Nooby starts to sing the 12 Days of Fishmas song, and then Ooga sings the second phrase, Nooby the third, etc. When they finish the song a rainbow appears, and a caption wishes "Merry Fishmas and Happy Hannucoconut", then the pygmies explode. I Sting the Body Electric - Klak and Nooby spawn on Rock Island. Klak, scared, warns Nooby not to get close to the water. When Nooby asks why, Klak replies that he found a coral reef. Nooby wonders what it is, but Klak says that the developers (Dave and Allan) haven't made the underwater areas available in Story Mode. Nooby doesn't know who and what they are, so Klak tells him the Coral Reef is full of jellyfish. Nooby gets excited, saying that jellyfish tasted good with "peanutbutterfish". Nooby then jumps into the water. Klak resists the temptation for a few moments before jumping in, too. Battle of the Gods - Ooga and Booga spawn on God Island. Booga is tired after battling the gods. Ooga now realizes that this is what goes on inside the temple. Booga says that when the pedestals have idols on them, a Pygmy goes in and battles the gods. Ooga asks what the idols are for, and Booga replies that they give them battle abilities. Ooga thinks it's awesome, but Booga claims it's extremely painful. Ooga wants to go in and gets flicked away. Booga then dances, saying he's off to a good start. Challenge of the Gods - Ooga and Klik spawn on God Island. They discuss the idols and the temple, and Klik reads on the temple walls that there are hidden secrets everywhere. The story then flashes through all the other islands before returning to God Island. Klik then says that the gods are connected to the trials they endure, and when the idols are placed on the pedestals, they will learn about the temple. Ooga then gets scared and is flicked away. Klik calls him a coward before falling into a lava tube. Two and a Half Pygmies - On Sand Island, Ooga finds himself joined by a strange pygmy called Charlie. When Ooga asks who he is, Charlie replies that he's a total freakin' rock star from Mars. When asked him name, Charlie replies that he is a Vatican Assassin Warlock. He then says that he has one speed, one gear...Go!. When Ooga says that the conversation isn't making any sense, Charlie says he has Tiger Blood and Adonis DNA before he turns into a tiger. Ooga, frightened by the Tiger, says he's getting out of there and falls through a crack that opens up beneath him. Now alone on the island, Charlie says "Winning!" The Moron Pests - Klak dreams and finds himself in the Island of Misfit Crossovers. Dooby joins him, and says "What's shaking?" causing an Earthquake to be triggered. He then says that the last time he was there he was swallowed by a Snake, chased by a Turtle, Rubber Ducks, and Bees and told to press colored buttons. Klak is horrified, but then he realizes it is his dream so he decides to make a Double Rainbow to brighten up the dream. Then, however, Cracks in the earth upon up below the two of them and plummet them into the Lava Tube. Konkey Dong - Ooga and Nooby are on Ape Mountain and then notice the Ape Idol. Booga falls from the sky, and Nooby asks him what happened. Booga tells them that he was caught in the grip of the idol and then tortured and caged by a monkey known as Konkey Dong. Nooby jumps off the cliff in fear, but Ooga and Booga wonder why he isn't used to that sort of thing already. They then proceed to explode. Double Rainbow All the Way Across the Sky - Klak and Dooby are on Sand Island when a Double Rainbow appears in the sky. Dooby expresses some of double rainbow catch phrases, ("Double rainbow, oh my god. It's a double rainbow all the way", "Whoaa. So intense", "What does this mean?", "Whoaa!!!! OMG! OMG!", "It's starting to look like a triple rainbow!") to overall confusion on Klak's part. Klak tells Dooby to stop talking about the double rainbow, which Dooby agrees to at first but then bursts out "OMG, it's a full on double rainbow all the way across the sky!" and then explodes. Klak then explodes as well. Monkey See Monkey Chew - On Ape Mountain, Klik and Booga are pondering existence (thought Booga doesn't know what the word 'pondering' is). When Klik says he needs 'Brain food', Booga thinks the Pygmy is a Zombie Pygmy. Klik clarifies that he means potassium, which is found in Bananas. Booga starts dancing and saying "bananas", but then remembers that the last time he picked off a banana, Monkeys came and tormented him by playing catch with him, ripping his face off, and throwing him off the cliff. Klik decides he's better off not pondering his existence, and when Booga sings his banana song again Klik jumps off the cliff. A Pygmy a Day Keeps The Ape Away - On Ape Mountain, Klik and Nooby discuss the ancient Ape Sacrifice. As Klik tells about the sacrifice, a horrified Nooby throws himself off the peak of Ape Mountain after hearing each component of the ritual. However, he is not daunted when Klik talks about the Giant Ape, and in exasperation, Klik throws himself off the mountain. Crack is Wack! - Klik, Klak, Ooga, and Nooby are on Sand Island and Ooga begins telling about a dream he had. As continues, every aspect of his dream comes real, with the earth opening up under Klak and Nooby. Ooga says that in his dream Klik exploded, and then Klik does. Ooga claims that he dreamt he got an ice cream sundae but instead of this happening the earth opens up underneath Ooga and he falls through the hole. Shake Shake Shake! - On Sand Island, Klik is giving a dance lesson to Klak, Nooby, and Booga. Then each Pygmy begans to sing and dance the ancient tribal dance ("Milkshake by Kelis") until the awesome power of the dance makes it turn to sunset, storm clouds come, and the Shark begins snapping. Then each Pygmy is flicked into the ocean. What's the Story, Morning Gory? - Klak, Klik and Ooga are on Sand Island and discuss how they now have the gift of language and the new Pain Drain game also included in this update. Gas Who? - This story takes place on Rock Island. Dooby and Booga are having a nice time, but then Booga starts to fart. When Dooby finally has enough, Booga apologizes, but then proceeds to pick his nose (twice) and have his grass skirt fall down due to his butt scratching and then fart yet again, much to Dooby's annoyance. Tour of the Islands - This story begins on Sand Island. Dooby and Ooga, who are bored, travel from each island to the next for something to do, but find each one more upleasant than the next. They decide to return to Sand Island and endure the boredom. Dancing with the Arse - This story takes place on Ice Island. Klik and Nooby are dancing to stay warm, but Nooby keeps criticizing Klik on his dance moves. Then, Nooby realizes Klik had it right from the beginning, much to Klik's anger, who proceeds to vaporize. Welcome to Pocket God - This takes place on Sand Island. The Pygmies of Pocket God realize all the things they can do in their world, but then they are all vaporized. The help menu includes a listing for the story Meet the Pygmies, but this is an example only. There is no actual story by this name. Trivia/Goofs *In the story "Shake Shake Shake!", Booga's name was misspelled into "Boga". *In "Gas Who?", this is Booga's first time of speaking in third person. *"I Sting the Body Electric"'s first caption says that Booga and Nooby are the characters involved, but instead they were Klak and Nooby. *The title "Gas Who?" is somewhat similar to the phrase "Guess Who?" *Nooby speaks completely in first person only in the stories of "Welcome to Pocket God" and of "Dancing with the Arse". *In "The Moron Pests", we can get a glimpse of Klak yawning for no more than a milli-second, an option that is not available on making a story of our own. *The dance action(s)/event(s) in the story depends on the dance selected from one of the three dance packs, thus if you chose "Break Dancing", the pygmies in the story would do break dancing if there is a dance action/event. Category:Pocket God